doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bolt of Zeus part 2
"How? How are you still alive? Your life force was dying and you teleported yourself back to Gallifrey so you could die in the time war. How did you come back? You're dead master! You're dead!" said The Doctor. "I am very much alive. I did die in the time war though, but I regenerated without changing my face. My life force was restored after that. I escaped in a TARDIS from the time war and I traveled the universe. I am not here to fight you Doctor. We're not enemies anymore. We're friends! Just like we were back in the good times when Gallifrey was still living. When the time lord race existed. But if we're friends now It doesn't mean I'm not evil anymore. I'll still cause chaos!" said the master. "But why master? Why did you steal the bolt?" asked the doctor. "You see Doctor, the bolt can get rid of all your troubles and worries. It gives you absolute power. I want to use this bolt to get rid of the drums in my head! said the master. "Theres another way of curing yourself. Don't use the bolt!" said the doctor. "But I'll only use some of its power to help myself. I won't absorb all of it. Goodbye drumming sound!" said the master. "No master! Don't!" said the doctor. Lightning came from the bolt. The Master was sucking some of the power out of the bolt. He was breathing it and inhaling it. His eyes glowed yellow. He was absorbing the power. Zeus tried to stop him but the Master now had lightning powers and he shocked Zeus. He created a force field so no one would stop him. Then he proceeded to drain the power from Zeus's lightning bolt. There was lightning all around him. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. He felt his troubles and worries go away. He forget them. The drumming disappeared from his head like it was never there. Like it never existed. The Master kept absorbing the electricity. He wanted absolute power. He wanted to be a god. In a flash of light the forcefield was gone and He wasn't absorbing any of the power anymore. He had accidentally absorbed all of it. The lightning bolt was gone! It didn't exist anymore. "No! My bolt! Its gone." said Zeus. "At least the drumming noise is gone and I won't ever have to hear the annoying thing again." said the master. Zeus told the master he didn't want thieves like him in Mt. Olympus, then he shocked the master with his lightning powers. "GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" screamed the master. "DIE!!" The Master zapped Zeus with lightning. "AHHHH!!!" screamed Zeus. The Doctor asks the master what he's done to Julius. "I, the master was the one in the cloak that kidnapped him. The real Julius is in the Underworld." said the master. Zeus transfers a little but of his powers to the doctor (but it is temporary) so he can fight the master. Even though they are friends again, the master is still evil and he must be stopped. While the master and the doctor are having a duel in Mt. Olympus, Rory and Amy have been sent on a quest to find Julius in the Underworld. The Doctor is constantly getting shocked by the master. "AHHHHH!!!" screamed the doctor. Would this be how he would regenerate into the twelfth doctor? Would this be the end of his eleventh life? The Doctor has been defeated and he is laying on the ground, but the master is still shooting lightning at him. The Doctor hurts everywhere in his body and if the master won't stop he may die. But finally while the doctor is being electricuted he gets up and shoots lightning at the master. This lightning has knocked the master off Mt. Olumpus. He fell from a really high place. When he touched the ground he collapsed. But as he was dead there was regeneration energy in him. He could regenerate, even in death. Actually he wasn't really dead. He was unconscious with only one heart beating. He was dying and the doctor had mortally wounded him. "What- what have I done?!" The Doctor asked to himself. He was ashamed for killing the master. He didn't really mean to do it. The Master woke up. He was mortally wounded but he believed he could still fight the doctor. He still had some of his powers from when he was ressurected so he flew up to Mt. Olympus. He got ready to throw a bolt of lightning at Zeus but Zeus was teleporting somewhere and whenever gods teleport they are in their true forms and no one is supposed to look at their true forms because its so powerful they can disentegrate just by watching so the master disentegrated. The Doctor watched in horror as he saw his old friend blow up into atoms. As he blew up into atoms all of Zeus's power from his lightning bolt went back into Zeus's body. In his hands he carried his old lightning bolt again. Zeus hesitated to teleport and turned back into his normal form. "YES! Thank you doctor." said Zeus. "You're very welcome." said the doctor. But the doctor was depressed because he knew that since the master was disentegrated he would never return. He would never regenerate. He was long gone. Then the doctor saw that Amy and Rory had returned, with Julius along with them. Everyone said goodbye and the Doctor, Amy, and Rory left in the TARDIS. "Quite an adventure Doctor, quite an adventure." said Amy. "But rather stressful." said Rory. The End........ Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor